Zaginiony w akcji
|Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }} Zaginiony w akcji ''' – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, podczas której Geralt ma za zadanie odnaleźć zaginionego brata Dune'a Vildenverta. Zadanie rozpocznie się po przeczytaniu przez Geralta ogłoszenia na tablicy ogłoszeń w Białym Sadzie lub podczas bezpośredniej rozmowy z Dunem. Mężczyzna opowie o niedawnej bitwie z nilfgaardczykami, w której uczestniczył jego brat. Dune chciałby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z bratem Bastienem, dlatego szuka chętnych do pomocy w przeszukaniu pola bitwy. Treść ''Zaginiony brat'' Mój brat, Bastien, poszedł na wielką bitwę z Czarnymi i nie wrócił. Jak wielu innych, powiecie, i pewnie nie miniecie się z prawdą, ale jeśli zginął, to chciałbym go chociaż ziemi oddać, jak dziadowie czynili, należycie pochować w mogile koło rodziców, a nie zostawiać na pastwę trupojadów na pobojowisku. Szukam kogoś dzielnego i w mieczu władnego, kto by ze mną go poszukać poszedł. Wiele nie zapłacę, bo i nie mam wiele, ale za pomoc wdzięczność na pewno okażę. Kto by chciał mi pomóc, niechaj mnie szuka przy zrujnowanej chacie przy drodze do Białego Sadu nieopodal mostu. Tam obozuję. Dune Vildenvert Wpis w dzienniku Okazało się, że nie tylko Geralt rozglądał się w Białym Sadzie za bliskimi. Wiedźmin natknął się tam na ogłoszenie wieśniaka, który szukał brata, zaginionego po wielkiej bitwie z Nilfgaardem. Okazało się, że nie tylko Geralt rozglądał się w Białym Sadzie za bliskimi. Wiedźmin natknął się tam na wieśniaka, który szukał brata, zaginionego po wielkiej bitwie z Nilfgaardem. Choć Geralta gonił czas, zgodził się udzielić pomocy. Nie dziw się temu, Drogi Czytelniku — wiedźmin sprawiał może wrażenie opryskliwego cynika, ale w głębi duszy był wrażliwcem, który nie potrafił przejść obojętnie koło ludzkiej krzywdy. Choć Geralta gonił czas, postanowił znaleźć niejakiego Dune Vildenyerta i zgodził się udzielić pomocy. Nie dziw się temu, Drogi Czytelniku — wiedźmin sprawiał może wrażenie opryskliwego cynika, ale w głębi duszy był wrażliwcem, który nie potrafił przejść obojętnie koło ludzkiej krzywdy. Geralt i Duny rozpoczęli poszukiwania od miejsca, gdzie zaginionego widziano po raz ostatni — na pobojowisku. Śledztwo rozpoczęte przez wiedźmina doprowadził do końca kundel o dźwięcznym imieniu Huzar. Pies zwęszył bowiem zapach swego umiłowanego pana i, nie czekając na Geralta ani Dunego, ruszył za tropem, szczekając w niebogłosy. Okazało się, że zaginiony brat, choć ciężko raniony, przeżył bitwę... Dzięki pomocy nilfgaardzkiego dezertera. '''Jeśli Geralt powie Dunemu, żeby przyjął Rhosyna: Duny, choć niechętnie, zgodził się zrewanżować Nilfgaardczykowi za przysługę. Sprowadził go do domu wraz ze swym bratem, ratując go tym samym od niechybnej śmierci. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Znajdź Dune Vildenverta Kiedy Geralt znajdzie, porozmawia i zgodzi się pomóc Dunemu odnaleźć jego brata. Mężczyzna zaproponuje, żeby spotkali się na polu bitwy, gdzie rozpoczną poszukiwania. Spotkaj się z Dunem przy pobojowisku Wiedźmin spotyka Duna, niedaleko pola bitwy. Mężczyzna opowiada Białemu Wilkowi, że tak samo, jak kilku innych żołnierzy z Białego Sadu, posiadało tarczę z temerskim herbem. Używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów, szukaj tarcz oznaczonych białym kwiatem Geralt zbliżając się do pola bitwy, natrafia na kilka ghuli, po których zabiciu przystępuje do poszukiwania tarczy. Po przeszukaniu kilku zwłok z temerskim ekwipunkiem pies Duna zaczyna szczekać. Podążaj za śladami psa Pies Duna, Huzar, trafia na trop Bastiena, prowadząc Geralta i Duna do starej zniszczonej chaty, gdzie spotykają rannego Bastiena i nilfgaardzkiego żołnierza, Rhosyna. Brat Duna opowiada o tym. jak Czarny uratował mu życia. Prosi również, aby pozwolić mu pójść z nimi, z czego Dune nie jest zadowolony. Geralt ma dwie opcje: * Poprzeć Bastiena i zabrać Rhosyna do domu. * Poprzeć Duna i zostawić Czarnego w chacie na pastwę losu. Niezależnie od decyzji Białego Wilka, zadanie kończy się, a on otrzymuje nagrodę. ar:مفقود في القتال cs:Ztracen v akci (úkol) en:Missing in Action uk:Зниклий безвісти tr:Savaşta Kaybolmuş Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Bez grafiki Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3